


Please explain it to me

by ladynarutochan



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-14
Updated: 2008-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 21:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladynarutochan/pseuds/ladynarutochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slash KanamexZero Little drabble, nothing really explicit. Why Kaname don't seem to stand to be around Zero anymore...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please explain it to me

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic done before that the second volume of the mangas was published, so story like it's way AU.  
> And was not beta-ed so sorry for the spell/grammar/style errors...

"Why ?"  
Zero was confused. After all that had been between the; the insults, the fights and all the other intrigues; they had as rivals for winning Yuki affection.

Pinned against the wall by Kaname, a fine line of blood falling from his injured lips and unable to escape him as both his hand were restrained together behind his back, he wasn't able to think clearly anymore.

Squirming, trying to dislodge himself or better to make as he was trying to do it as in reality he was just anxious to hear his nemesis answer.  
After all their position didn't bother him too much if he was true with himself. If anybody else would hear what he was thinking right now, they would have been shell shocked. It was a long time now that he accepted more or less his feelings for the older vampire. But that wasn't the topic at the moment he reminded himself.

What was confusing him was Kaname's actions. It was the first time he saw him so wild, like all of his legendary self-control had flown away through the window. He could hear him pant and feel his breath against his neck, like he was to bite him here. That was frightening him. He couldn't bear this silence that was becoming more and more uncomfortable as the minutes passed.

"Kuran-senpaï ?"  
He demanded again, his voice being unnaturally shy and raspy from the tension he felt. He hadn't known he could manage to make it so soft sounding.

"I will kill you…"  
Panted the pureblood vampire.

"I will never tolerate that you touch Yuki, you little shit !"  
He said harshly in his hear. Liking the trail of blood of his neck where it had fallen from his cut lips; making him tense more if that was possible; Kaname added after a pause where he pressed himself even more against Zero's body :

"You're Mine !"  
He then took Zero's head with his empty hand and kissed him hard.

Zero froze on the spot. He hadn't excepted such an answer from his senpaï ! He really didn't know what to do, all thoughts in his head blurred together by Kaname's passion and lust. The sole clear thing was this violence wasn't what he excepted from a relationship. But responding slowly to the kiss he thought that consequence and needs could be damned, he would profit of this moment.

END.


End file.
